


Right Beside Me

by cherryblossomphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomphil/pseuds/cherryblossomphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is always down for some shower-singing. Even when it's with a complete stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from tumblr blog @awful-aus: “So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing dramatic duets together”

He’s not entirely sure what song it is at first.

Phil’s lathering the soap between his hands when he hears it, a faint snapping coming from the bathroom wall accompanied by a simple, hummed melodic line. His eyebrows furrow in confusion. He knew the walls of his flat were thin – not a morning goes by that he isn’t waking up to the sound of Mr. Parker From Downstairs having sex with his “On-Again/Off-Again But She Doesn’t Live Here, Landlord, I Promise” Girlfriend. But this is the first time he’s heard anything while in the bathroom – and in the shower no less.

It’s definitely a male voice; Phil can tell by the timbre of the pitches. And the mystery guy is definitely in the shower, too, if the sound of running water that’s muffling his words is any indicator. He’s got a great voice, though – Phil’s impressed.

The song sounds so familiar, the name of it on the very tip of his tongue. He presses his ear against the wall and listens closely.

_“It’s hard to believe_  
_That I couldn’t see  
_ _You were always right beside me…”_

Phil gasps in glee. This song is his jam. He clears his throat.

_“Thought I was alone_  
_With no one to hold,  
_ _But you were always right beside me.”_

Halfway through the stanza, it dawns on Phil that jumping into a complete stranger’s solo shower performance might not have been the most socially acceptable thing to do in a situation like this. It’s probably bad etiquette, the same level of rudeness as pointing at someone from across the room or interrupting a conversation without due cause. But then again, it’d be more awkward if he just stopped now, right? Plus, he - they haven’t even gotten to the chorus yet.

Phil’s voice wavers as he hesitates, unsure of whether or not to finish the phrase, but Mystery Guy with the Good Voice joins back in on the last line, singing the male harmony with so much vigor that Phil forgets his earlier concerns. Mystery Guy thumps against their shared wall and Phil takes his cue, flinging his arms out and striking a pose. The soap slips out of his hands.

_“This feeling’s like no other –“_

He slams both hands on the wall to the beat, and Mystery Guy joins in once more.

_“I want you to knooooowwwwwww_  
_I’ve never had someone_  
_That knows me like you do,  
_ _The way you do!_

__

And I’ve never had someone  
_As good for me as you,  
_ _No one like you!”_

Phil’s hair is dripping into his face and he pushes it back dramatically, his inner Sharpay taking over.

_“So lonely before,_  
_I finally found….  
_ _What I’ve been looking for.”_

Their voices fade as the song ends. Phil laughs to himself and picks up the soap.

“Glad to know that someone else appreciates the beauty that is HSM.”

Mystery Guy raps his knuckles against the wall. Phil takes it as a sign of agreement.

* * *

There’s a piece of paper jammed into the side of his front door when Phil gets home from work. He glances up and down the hallway before pulling it out, unfolding the note and smoothing it on his leg.

**_Um, hi._ **

**_My name is Dan, and I just moved into the flat next door to yours. This is gonna sound really weird, considering we literally know nothing about each other, but I guess having impromptu duets while taking separate shower isn’t exactly normal, so I might as well ask: would you like to come over and hang sometime? I don’t know anyone from around here and could use some company. We can just get to know each other and talk or whatever. Watch movies._ **

**_I have all three High School Musical DVDS. If that’s any sort of incentive for you._ **

Phil smiles and pockets the note. He unlocks the door and quickly runs to the bathroom, rapping on the wall twice before heading back to the kitchen.

He and Dan are gonna need a lot of popcorn if they’re gonna get through all three movies.


End file.
